


I Like to Taste the Rainbow

by YaoiMeowmaster



Category: Yugioh GX
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMeowmaster/pseuds/YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Syrus is heartbroken after learning of Jaden's betrayal, but after a confrontation, a metaphorically broken heart might be the least of Syrus's worries. Done as a request on tumblr for one of my friends. Violence. (Originally done in 2012)





	

Published: 10-16-12, Updated: 10-16-12

* * *

Syrus looked out of his dorm window, mirroring the raindrops on the other side of the glass upon his own face, tears running down his cheeks and dripping onto his jacket. He hated even looking at himself. He tried hard to just simply look into the storm clouds, wishing that he could be swallowed up, never to be seen again. Occasionally, his focus shifted and he caught view of his distorted whimpering face in the glass, which infuriated him even further and incited another wave of sobbing.

The steady sound of the rain was interrupted by the heavy sound of a door closing. Syrus didn't look up. He sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve and swallowed, trying to silence himself while another Slifer was in the room. He didn't want to be talked to or comforted. What he was crying about was stupid anyway. In hindsight, if this hadn't been happening to Syrus right now, he himself wouldn't have thought it was such a big deal.

Syrus shrieked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, eyes widening when he saw who was touching him. Squinting in agony, he brushed the hand off and hid his face in his arms, not even wanting to think about the boy behind him. "Go away, Jay!" he hissed, slightly muffled.

Jaden frowned, putting his hand on Syrus's shoulder again. "Syrus..." he said softly. "You gotta understand, I'd never hurt my little buddy on purpose." sighed Jaden, grabbing a seat next to his friend.

"I'm not your buddy." grumped Syrus, looking up to glare at Jaden with eyes full of pure hatred. Jaden looked so pathetically innocent, Syrus almost began to feel guilty about how he was feeling. But no, he shouldn't feel a shred of guilt! The only one who should have been ashamed of themselves at the moment was Jaden. If he didn't seem to regret anything, why should Syrus?

Jaden groaned, growing aggravated by Syrus's resistance. "Listen. Can't you just take two seconds to hear what I have to say?!" he asked, raising his voice in anger. Syrus narrowed his eyes coldly, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he shook his head violently.

"I don't want to ever hear your voice a-again..." said Syrus, his voice cracking as he felt his soul tearing into two again. He tried to stand up, but found himself too weak to even support himself, getting his foot caught in the chair and collapsing to the ground. Syrus screamed in fury upon slamming into the hard, cold floor, effectively having a temper tantrum. Shaking his leg free, he started for a pathetic crawl towards the door, only to feel a tugging sensation on his hair.

"Well, then that's just too bad!" yelled Jaden, pulling Syrus back. Syrus screeched in pain, trying to tear himself away from the brunette, desperate enough to jump out the window if it meant not having to see his face again.

"You're HURTING me!" snarled Syrus angrily, trying to pry away from Jaden's grip, reminding the other about his supposed promise of never hurting the little one on purpose.

The sound processed in Syrus's sound before the sting did. He fell limp for a moment in shock as Jaden dragged him back towards him. Slowly, Syrus raised his hand towards his cheek. It was burning hot, and felt as though a thousand nails had been driven into it. Syrus panted softly, adrenaline bursting through his vein. His normal meekness returned as he looked up at Jaden, eyes wide with fear and confusion. "W-Did you..."

Jaden sighed and patted Syrus gently. "Finally, now I can talk." he said, massaging his temple in an attempt to rid himself of a headache onset from all of this drama. He could hear Syrus starting to whimper again below him.

"You did..." said Syrus, touching his cheek. "You...You hit me." he said in cold terror. He had hated Jaden a few moments before, but now, there was an emotion far more complicated than hatred. Now was the feeling of pure horror ringing through his heart, as though Syrus thought he was going to die any moment now.

"Well, yeah." said Jaden matter of factly, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't shut up and let me talk. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose buddy, but sometimes you're just way too high strung." Jaden laughed it off, shrugging. "Anyway, here's the deal, what you saw in the hallway, you had no reason to be upset about it. It was just a kiss."

Syrus didn't even know if he had the courage to speak anymore. Indeed, he wondered how his body was brave enough to keep living in the presence of such a...a monster. Jaden, who had been his friend. Jaden who had then become his boyfriend. Jaden, who had been engaged with an all out war of tongues with Chazz in the middle of the hallway. "Ju-Just a..." Syrus managed to choke out, looking up. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we haven't done worse." said Jaden nonchalantly. "Like, I know what you saw got you upset, but at least you didn't catch us doing it, like Jesse did with me and Alexis."

Syrus's jaw dropped. "J-You. I." he said, too many thoughts swimming around in his head for him to be able to form coherent sentences. Jaden smiled, dammit the bastard was actually enjoying this!

"Okay, Let me break it down to you Sy." said Jaden. "I guess you can say that I like to taste the rainbow. I got you, I got Chazz, Jesse and even Alexis. Here's how it goes. All of them know that I have the other three, or at least I thought you did, anyway. That's just it, they're fine with it, and so long as they don't see me with anyone else, they're cool. They get a little pissed, but hey, they knew what they were getting into. I thought you knew this whole time."

"No I DIDN'T KNOW!" roared Syrus, his tears coming back, the salt in them stinging his cheek as he bawled, covering his face. "Oh my GOD!" he said, picking himself up off the floor and trying to run away. Chazz, Jesse and Alexis? It wasn't enough for Jaden to cheat on with with one person, it had to be with three, one being a girl whom Syrus used to love. The boy could see his whole life ripping at the seams. He couldn't believe the horror.

"OKay! OKAY!" said Jaden, standing up as well and grabbing Syrus's sleeve. "Calm down! I didn't know that you didn't know!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" screeched Syrus, still trying to run despite Jaden pulling his clothes. "LET GO!" he sobbed, flailing his tiny balled fists on Jaden. "I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!" bawled Syrus, completely heart broken.

"What the!" gasped Jaden, dodging Syrus's blind swings. His expression turned solemn then and he pulled Syrus by the collar, striking the other side with an open palm. "Stop that!" he yelled, throwing Syrus to the bed.

Syrus rolled a few times, nearly falling off the bed as he panted. He reached for the phone desperately, looking for some kind of weapon to use against this...this demon. Just as his fingertips grasped against the handset, Syrus felt a sharp knee digging so violently into his ribs, he was surprised that they didn't burst. Jaden grabbed his hands and pinnned them together against the headboard. Screaming, Syrus flailed about uselessly, unable to move with Jaden sitting on his legs, and his arms disabled.

"Shut UP!" said Jaden, his face close to Syrus's. Almost immediately, Syrus's screams turned into weak whimpers, pathetic little animalesque coos of self-pity. Jaden stroked Syrus's face, still raw from the slap. "There...you have to understand Sy...I don't like hurting you. It was an accident that you got so upset...but sometimes I have to just...well calm you down a bit. That's all." he said, exhaling. "Now, since I've kinda started to like a bit Sy, it's too late for you to leave right now..." he said, picking up the handset that Syrus had tried to reach for. Syrus looked at it, sure that, in a few hours, a forensic investigator would be swabbing his blood from the speaker.

Stretching the cord of the phone out and grinning down at Syrus, Jaden nodded. "You gotta understand Sy...It's kinda too late to turn back now, so you might as well just enjoy the ride. I'm flattered that you're so jealous." said Jaden, wrapping the cord around Syrus's neck. "But hey, I'm going to do what I'm going to do, okay?" he said calmly, pulling the buttons on Syrus's jacket apart. "You talk too much Sy, So if you mess with my affections." Jaden leaned in close, kissing Syrus's neck softly. "I'll give your esophagus a C-section."


End file.
